Lacrimosa
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: Escuchas la dulce sonata: Era aquel ese bello canto lleno de melancolía resonante de una desquiciada locura que tu mente ha trastornado, eres el peón a la mano de un Dios malvado y demente. Tus palabras ya nunca tendrán algún valor por el acto ya cometido. Sanguinaria obsesión de un llanto silencioso de amor, negado. Yaoi/Izaomi, Prueben, y lean.
1. Revengue

**Lacrimosa**

**Pareja:** Izaomi. (Izaya x Kida)

**Notas del autor:**

**D**espués de mi casi muerte—casi, atropellada de forma cool por robar al cobrador de combi, mi supuesto huelto, hablo en serio—"Karma" al final nunca se dio cuenta, no soy ladrona pero aproveche el momento de ingenuidad", me he estado poniendo las pilas en mis fics. Un bloqueo apoderándose de cada medula de mí ser, así que decidí reiniciar proyectos pasados como los que mencionare: Que es lo que Realmente quieres. /Yaoi de Ranma – Ya tiene su capítulo 3 y este-reescrito- ¿Cuál será la próxima historia que actualice?, ¿no sep?

Sé que no leen mucho Izaomi, no huelen el Izaomi, no sienten el Izaomi pero se los aseguro que esta pareja puede ser tan atractiva como el Shizaya, incluso más oscura que la misma. Con un romance neutro por el hecho que Izaya es más hipócrita que nunca, y Kida un simple peón en su baraja.

**Dato:** El titulo lo cambie, ahora se llama lacrimosa de Mozart.

No hay línea temporal con la novela, algunos son datos sacados del Wiki de Durarara en Ingles. Yo aún no leo la novela.

**Resumen:**

Escuchas la dulce sonata: Era aquel ese bello canto lleno de melancolía resonante de una desquiciada locura que tu mente ha trastornado, eres el peón a la mano de un Dios malvado y demente. Tus palabras ya nunca tendrán algún valor por el acto ya cometido. Sanguinaria obsesión de un llanto silencioso de amor, negado**.**

**-JK-Jk-JK-JK-**

**Lacrimosa**

_Revengue_

Acaso acababa de echar todo por la borda por un impulso de idiotez, acaso no era el mismo quien mencionó tener sus sentimientos completamente controlados. Era acaso su lógica un retorcido revés que contradecía sus propias promesas.

—_Así que fui Yo. —Exhalo. —Todo, todo es por mi culpa. De nuevo._

Era ese chico de ojos color pardo, del humor siempre vivaz, oh por lo menos así solía ser antes, pero lo pasado siempre será parte del pasado.

Una vieja descripción de su personalidad, podríamos decir que era: Alegre, mal bromista y un completo tenorio con las mujeres, un joven de manos resbaladizas y dedos de oro. Era conocido por su gran carisma y buena labia. Era un encantador de damas, por lo menos eso creía de sí mismo tiempo atrás.

Nasaomi,Kida; de 16 años. Era el ex-líder de las bufandas amarillas, el actual enamorado de Saki Mikajima, de quien fervientemente juro tener un gusto "Especial" hacia esa belleza llena de trampas espinosas, erase una vez la historia de un joven hechizado cual cayó en una repentina paranoia de visiones insólitas sobre: Traición.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde aquel entonces. El fatídico accidente de aquella pelea vandálica entre los cuadros azules y las bufandas amarillas. El triste "ADIOS" de aquellas cuatro palabras llenas de pesadez que no pudo pronunciar, por miedo no tuvo otra opción que desaparecer para siempre.

Lo más gracioso es lo que viene después en este cuento de tragedias…la PARANOIA. La razón principal de alejarse de la ciudad fue por un solo motivo: Evitar problemas, y los problemas en la ciudad llevaban un solo nombre; Orihara Izaya.

Día tras día, noche tras noche sucumbiéndose en una paranoia en lacrimosa. Ver los infinitos e interminables mensajes en el celular de su amada princesa, detalle por detalle, fecha tras fecha, hora y minutos perfectamente contados.

_Porque ella, porque Saki_

El pasado es el pasado, debía pensar en su presente y olvidarse de ese hombre pero incluso lejos de sus terrenos sigue persiguiéndolo atreves de todo lo que ama, en este caso su pretendiente…

Entonces la historia del triste chico toma forma, como el drama que lo representa a la dama de su corazón como la viuda negra, no le menciono absolutamente nada, aquella verdad que lo estremecía, era acaso una maldición. Aun se comunicaba con el informante en secreto.

Fue un día de Agosto cuando regresaron por esos motivos. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes enamorados se dirigía la palabra, entonces, era acaso que su relación se había roto en pedazos como un vaso de cristal, si resultaba de esa forma, como lograba Kida recoger todos los pedazos de ese amor roto…

Nunca aviso de su llegada, ni una sola palabra fue mencionada, por seguridad. Nadie supo que Nasaomi había pisado tierra citadina logro engañar a su propio amigo de la infancia para cubrir su presencia por otro lado sabían que Saki estaba rondando por Shibuya, pero al parecer no quería responder ningún saludo de los amigos íntimos de su pretendiente, evitando cruzarse con ellos para que no le cayeran típicas preguntas, como: Saki es una sorpresa verte por aquí, pero… ¿Y Kida? ¿No está contigo? Además ¿Por qué Regresaron?

Mikado Ryūgamine podrá ser un poco Tonto pero tiene una inteligencia oculta que no hay que ser subestimada, por nadie. Él había acordado varias veces no mencionar su estadía en la ciudad.

Pero Izaya era más perspicaz y su hermosa princesa "Muy descuidada". No le tomo más que unos dos días y una hora para averiguar que estaba pisando los suelos en Tokio, Ikekuburo. No se demoró por la búsqueda, según como alegremente mencionó en su encuentro: estaba jugando con la bestia, además al ver a Saki comprando un chanel N°5 fue suficiente para dar un simple Click, Voalá ¡Kida, Nasaomi. Ha regresado!

Como era de esperarse la información comenzó a circular como una peste negra. Y las bufandas amarillas comenzaron a tocar su puerta, por lo que no tuvo opción más que aceptar dinero del malévolo cuervo, que le ofrecía fortuna a cambio de que fuera su lacayo igualmente se lo propuso a Saki. Los dos terminaron siendo nuevamente sus peones, casi sus esclavos dispuestos a todo por la piedad de su merced.

Lo Odiaba.

Pero el cuento aún no termina….hay más.

Sus amigos, y cuando amigos se hace referencia, pues tratamos con sus leales compañeros de guerra: Mikado y Anri, cuando se confirmaron sus sospechas, después de la incertidumbre de aquellos rumores que al principio se creían una simple mentira más del informante, intentaron por todos los medios comunicarse con el-ex-líder de las bufandas amarillas, pero no consiguieron nada, ni una sola respuesta, ni siquiera en el chat online. No estaba activo.

Por otro lado el terror y el caos estaban a punto de arremolinar los límites de los pensamientos de esta vez nuestro protagonista, Nasaomi, Kida siendo trastornado y desatornillado por la nombrada pasión oscura y encolerizado por las llamas de su intensa ira: Por la supuesta Infidelidad de Saki Mikajima. Era esa su paranoia.

Era ella, o la razón era él.

**Orihara, Izaya**

Fue a tal punto su desesperación que comenzó a indagar en los bolsos de su enamorada, pieza por pieza, parte por parte, sacando cualquier indicio sospechoso, tan solo uno para tener una razón…solo una razón.

Fue hasta ese momento inoportuno cuando casi se rendía cuando encontró un objetó hermoso entre sus cosas, un anillo de oro, que por supuesto no era regalo de Nasaomi, tal lujo era más propio del recolector de información o más bien de vidas, como un Shinigami , era lo más semejante a Orihara, Izaya.

Hoy viernes 08 de Agosto. Exactamente a las 9:50 p.m. Lugar Shinjuku, uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, región Kanto. Fue exactamente a esas horas de la noche cuando el clima hacia lo suyo, el soplo fuerte del viento abrazador, el crujir del cielo pronosticando una fuerte llovizna, el cantar de los truenos y sin olvidar el silencio, el silencio. Lo único que alumbraba eran unos postes de luz iluminando la calle, al otro extremo estaban ellos entre charla y charla, sin gente transitando, solo: Orihara,Izaya y Saki Mikajima, y oculto entre las sombras estaba el chico de ojos pardo observando a escondidas en el estacionamiento, ocultándose detrás de un volkwagen del 98. Con mirada lasciva escuchándolo a los dos sin pestañear.

—Porque tuvo que ser, porque tuvo que ser él. No soporto esa idea de que-que. Porque el detestable de Izaya, porque tuvo que ser él —Repitió constantemente entre susurros helados, su aliento era helado ya que la temperatura esa noche había bajado.

Sus ojos estaban hipnotizados en aquella escena incriminatoria, obsesionado con ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, plasmado en una idea que pronto se descubriría. Seria Saki infiel, seria ese el motivo de que regresaran a los brazos de la metrópolis de Tokio. Seria algún plan del hombre que portaba la sonrisa de Cheshire.

Era la primera vez que Kida perdía los estribos, no estaba en sus cabales no tenía control de sí mismo, su ira era silenciosa y progresiva. Cada minuto que pasaba, cada segundo era contado en la mente de Nasaomi.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Kida?

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hombre con un sonrisa. —Saki-chan, esa mirada tan deprimente. Acaso estas preocupada por algo. —la miró con detenimiento, ella solo inclino un poco la cabeza para verle.

—Ya quítamelo de encima. —titubeo.

—No ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —poso su mano en el hombro de la menor. —Es tu trabajo retenerlo, es tu trabajo obedecerme.

—No lo soporto. —lo miró directamente a los ojos. —No le aguanto.

—Que no le amabas. —se burló. Aparto su mano y le dio la espalda. —Eres una mentirosa. Pero lo mejor del asunto realmente es; que eres muy ingenua, demasiado ingenua al creer mis banales palabras por unos mensajes de texto. Ha, eres tonta Saki-chan~

— ¡El anillo! —Gritó—Eso no puede ser una broma. —se atraganto sus propias palabras cuando escuchó su sádica risa, como si de una broma se tratase. —No juegues conmigo. —respondió bajito. Eso hizo reír más al informante.

— Eso que importa. —curvo una sonrisa, más calmado. —Me preguntó que te hizo pensar Saki-chan que yo estuviera enamorado de tu persona. —exhalo aire y con diversión la observo. — Sabes lo interesante de los seres humanos es que creen en el amor, lo peor que pueden hacer, ha. Porque lo digo, porque el amor es la mayor debilidad del ser humano Saki, la mayor debilidad que pueden usar en tú contra. —apunto el dedo en el pecho de Saki, la chica que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero él continúo. —Eso precisamente es lo que yo hice. Utilice ese vago amor que sentías por mí para manipularte. Fue sencillo, solo me tomo unos meses convencerte pero lo conseguí, ¿No? Estas aquí. —curvo una sonrisa malvada al ver las lágrimas de la menor. Dulce victoria para el cuervo. —Mmm, pero no te sientas así. Lo humanos suelen enamorarse de las personas equivocadas, yo digo que la razón es porque les atrae la maldad y aunque lo nieguen buscan de ella. —se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de la menor que lloraba silenciosamente…limpio sus lágrimas y rozo sus labios en búsqueda de una respuesta. Fue un beso corto, experimentado y ácido. La chica se sonrojo, al cuervo alzo una ceja como resultado.

—Si lo abras notado yo no sentí nada por ese beso. —se tocó los labios. Sonrió. —No tengo ninguna clase de sentimientos por ti. Además, ha, no sé si te lo mencione pero las emociones no están en el pecho, no ese es el corazón. —señalo. —solo un órgano. —movió su mano y señalo su cabeza. —En realidad, está en el cerebro, ahí está la información que produce tu dolor. —señalo a la menor. —Por eso el amor no existe, es solo una parte más de la función de tu cuerpo, una emocional.

—No me importa. Eso no cambia nada. —jugo con su dedos, sin querer encararlo. —Igual seguiré insistiendo.

—Si tú quieres. Saki-chan~—rodo los ojos. —Pero, no haré lo que tú me pides. Porque no quiero.

—Tú no entiendes. Esta diferente, está cambiando y me da miedo. —entrecerró los ojos, con los labios temblando por el frio.

—No me importa si te da miedo. —le palmeo la espalda animadamente. —No me importa si tienen problemas, no me importa si te peleaste con él, no me importa si ya no te gusta, si mueres en el proceso…

—No-quiero morir. —tartamudeo.

—Era solo una broma Saki-chan, no creo que Kida sea capaz. —soltó una risilla.

—Yo-

—Nada. —le cortó.

—Pero Izaya, el anillo…

—Sigues con lo mismo. —torció su sonrisa—No estoy enamorado de ti. Que te hace creer que voy a cambiar de opinión por ti, nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Shinra. Pero solo quiero que cumplas tú trabajo, necesitó a Mikado Ryūgamine, para eso necesito a Kida, entiendes, querida~—coreo.

—Bien. —ocultó su rostro con su flequillo. Sonrojada, con una sonrisa. Mientras el cuervo estaba aburrido de discutir tan tarde con una niña. —Lo hare.

—Perfect—chasqueo los dedos. —Mañana los quiero ver a los dos juntos. Como los tortolos que son~Bla, bla, bla esas cosas. Pero no quiero quejas de Namie otra vez, ustedes saben que paso las 24 horas del día con ella y no me gusta cuando pone su cara de gremlelin . —se quejó imitando la voz de sus secretaria haciendo reír a la menor. —Bueno que tengas dulces sueños, princesa.

Sus pensamientos más cuerdos se habían extraviado. Cuando Izaya se despidió con aquella desagradable sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, con un beso en la mejilla de Saki…no sabía cómo describir la sensación, era desagradable al principio no sabía que cosa era desagradable si era Izaya o era Saki, pero al parecer su cuerpo ya lo sabía. Movía su dedos con ansiedad esperando que Izaya se perdiera en la oscuridad… la charla había durado…cuanto tiempo. Se remango y miró en el reloj de su muñeca eran exactamente las 12:25 a.m.

Ya era 09 de Agosto.

Comenzó a lloviznar con gran fuerza, la brisa silenciosa marcaban los minutos del proceso. Saki había abiertos su paraguas celeste.

Entonces salió de su escondite sigilosamente, mirando a la joven castaña agarrando con su otra mano su móvil rosa, mirando sus mensajes de texto, con una calmada sonrisa y los ojos hinchados. No le vio y prefirió que continuara de esa forma, puso un gesto de sorpresa, ya era tarde seguramente pensó y con pasos rápidos se dispuso a regresar a su dulce hogar alejándose del punto de encuentro en donde había quedado con el informante.

Kida siguió sus pasos con cuidado para que no le descubriera. Nadie tenía porque enterarse, nadie tenía porque saber. Algo ocultaba el chico de la chamarra azul, que tenía en sus bolsillos, que pensaba el menor cuando la viera cara a cara, que tenía planeado. Kida no se dio cuenta nunca que también lo estaban siguiendo por detrás era una extraña cadena de persecución, una niña ingenua, un niño lleno de ansiedad y un hombre curioso que no mencionaremos por el momento.

La siguió hasta la estación, subiéndose en el mismo tranvía y ocultándose entre la gente que también salía a estas horas de la madrugada. Esta situación podía considerarse acoso pero eran conocidos, amantes porque tendría que esconderse, al menos que algo tuviese planeando algo.

¿Qué sucedía realmente?

Que estaba haciendo, debía ignorar el tema y seguir con su vida. De todas formas no era la primera vez que Orihara, Izaya interfería en la vida del menor, ni la primera vez que hacia pedazos su paz interior. No debía alterarse, ni cometer locuras pero sus acciones los traicionaban, ya había comenzado con su hostigamiento, ahora que venía.

Kida se estaba burlando de sí mismo, se burlaba con miedo.

Se agarró fuerte del pasamanos cuando el vehículo freno. Habían llegado a su destino. Bajo presurosa alrededor de la gente, Nasaomi trato de no perderla de vista. Estaban en Shibuya, Saki tenía una pequeña casa alquilada en esa zona, claro con el dinero del informante…primero se paseó por los alrededores, entro a una pequeña tienda y compro una pequeña lapicera azul. Estaba mojado y se resfriara por estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, hubiera pensando en un paraguas pero su mente no le hizo pensar de más, pero al cabo ya estaba mojado así que para que habría de quejarse. Tembló repentinamente cuando creyó chocar miradas con Mikado este se dio cuenta y alzo la mano, mientras que el joven rubio cambio de ángulo sin dejar de seguir a su enamorada.

Poco a poco desviándose de la calle principal, dos vueltas a la derecha llegaron a la residencia. Unas cinco cuadras más adelante, una casa de color piel en zona de Yakuzas, creían que Orihara no planeaba las cosas, hasta la casa de Saki era su centro de financias.

Entonces el cuerpo de Saki se estremeció, el crujir del piso la asusto, a un solo paso de llegar a su hogar, tuvo un poco de miedo.

Otro ruido. Un rugido, la espantó y salto a bruces. Luego vio que era un gato negro, torpemente había caído al suelo y feliz observo que ya había llegado a su hogar. Se sacudió el polvo y camino tranquilamente por el caminito de rocas, sus dedos rozaron la perilla con cuidado cuando estaba cerca de abrir otro sonido la sobresalto, cuando dio la vuelta vio una sombra que se acercaba lentamente, cuando se fijó en el color de la chamarra se calmó un poco,

—Kida. Eras tú. —soltó una risilla. Lo examino y abrió la boca de sorpresa. — ¡Porque estas mojado! No tenías un paraguas en tu casa…—se olvidó que había dejado la puerta entreabierta y se acercó con preocupación al chico de ojos pardo. Se sonrojo levemente al ver su inocente sonrisa.

—Nada, My princess. —dijo animado y cantarín, como siempre. —Solo quería verte, pero se me había olvidado mi paraguas. Es que de tan solo pensar en ti se me olvidan las cosas importantes.

—Enserio. —Le sacudió el cabello. —Pero tan tarde Kida, creo que te pasaste esta vez. —suspiró.

—Tú crees mi lady. — dio dos giros alzando lo brazos, tragando la lluvia y dos vueltas hacia la entrada para mirarla directamente frente a frente. Alzo las manos en reverencia como si saludase a alguien de la realeza. —Pero todo esto lo hago por ti. —con sus manos señalo la entrada de su casa, con la puerta abierta. —Le invito a entrar a su cálido hogar para ayudar a su fiel sirviente en su palacio. He invitarle un poco de chocolate caliente. —coreo, contento.

Saki paso en silencio con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, no se fijó para nada que ella no había abierto totalmente la puerta, ni que la luz de su casa estaba encendida. Por otro lado Kida no tenía cabeza para pensar en esas cosas ahora, tal vez creyó que Saki en descuido había dejado su luz encendida.

Una vez dentro el joven de ojos pardo cerró la puerta rechinante con lentitud.

Saki era rápida y había traído de inmediato una manta ofreciéndosela a Nasaomi para que se cubriera, el sostuvo la manta de franela en su manos mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, se quitó la chamarra sacando el objeto que tenía guardado consigo en el bolsillo, un objeto metálico y brilloso que no se distinguía por la luz. El sonido de la tetera que provenía de la cocina aviso que ya estaba el chocolate, de inmediato el joven rubio escondió lo que había sacado de su chamarra y lo puso detrás del cojín.

—Huele tan delicioso como tú aroma a rosas mi lady.

—Deja los piropos Kida. —sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa tan falsa que lo estremecía. —Toma, no es el mejor chocolate pero sabe bien.

—Todo lo que hagas con tus manos siempre sabe bien. —recibió la tasa que estaba un poco caliente por lo que tuvo cuidado. —Auch, y quema bien. Buena señal.

—Kida, has pensado que deberías dejar de esconderte.

—Yo no me escondo. Que cosas dices. —se burló, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida. —No quiero problemas. Solo eso.

—No podemos vivir de esta manera. Lo sabes…

—Si podemos. —se acercó a ella. —lo estamos haciendo.

—Kida no pue-des. —masculló. —No puedes.

—Esto no lo haces porque tengas miedo de que me pase algo ¿Verdad? —sonrió tranquilamente mientras acababa su chocolate.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con Mikado.

—De nuevo el tema. —se quejó aquel chico. —Basta con eso, no puedo lo sabes. Bufandas amarillas, hombres fuertes, palos en la cara—Rodo los ojos—esas cosas-

— ¡No estoy bromeando! —exclamo molesta, mirando al suelo. El chico quería cerrarle la boca de una vez. Estaba aguantándose las ganas de arremeter contra la castaña, esa sonrisa falsa, acciones falsa, preocupación falsa. Todo tan repugnante y engañoso.

—Izaya fue, ¿Verdad? — inquirió con la mirada, buscando su respuesta. —El té está diciendo que digas esas cosas tan absurdas. Pero sabes que no saldrá nada bueno si hago lo que él dice. —mintió un poco.

—Izaya no tiene nada que ver en esto. —titubeo. Luego miró el techo sudando frió.

—Mi lady. No mientas. —hablo con voz ronca, y pesada. Ella lloró del miedo. —Porque insististe en proteger al bastardo. —curvo una sonrisa, era tan normal tan normal para la situación que le causo miedo.

—Kida me asustas.

—Te asusto por decir esas cosas. —tarareo una sonata melancolice. —Sabes no estoy tan seguro ahora.

—Que dices. Kida-kun. —le tembló la mano al intentar tocar al chico pero lo último que dijo la dejo frita.

—Ese anillo. —suspiró. —Sabes, no lo tolero. La verdad es que tienes razón esto no tiene que ver con Izaya. —la miró fulminante, aquellos ojos cambiaron progresivamente ni siquiera brillo tenían, pero su sonrisa seguía igual, entonces dijo. —Esto es asunto entre la princesa y el sirviente. Pero sabes te cuento una graciosa anécdota.

—Saki lentamente alejo su mano y se arrincono hacia el costado con cuidado, ya se había dado cuenta de la juguetona mano de su pretendiente introducirse en los cojines. Trago duro. Y evito soltar un gritó al ver el cuchillo de gran filo que estaba sacando.

—Kida ya es tarde.

—Aun no empiezo con la historia my princess. Es tan corta, que no te darás cuenta cuando termine. We are the next day~

—Al siguiente día que…—se levantó lentamente del sofá. Al mismo paso el rubio también sin ocultar el arma descubierta, pues su intención era no dejarle con vida.

—Al día siguiente no te molestare más. —suspiró. —Porque, tu maldita existencia desaparecerá de mi vista. —rugió. —porque te odio.

—Kida, baja el cuchillo. —le hablo lo más calmada que pudo. —Por, favor tranquilízate.

—No. —negó. —No puedo calmarme Saki. —miro al suelo pensando en algo contundente que decir, la razón por la que estaba en esa casa amenazando al supuesto amor de su vida con un cuchillo. Las palabras salieron por si solas. — La verdad es que no me molesta que ames a otra persona.

—Kida no sé de qué hablas. —retrocede dos pasos atrás. —Yo no amo a-

—Porque mientes malditas imbécil. —escupió su cuchillo. —Crees que no te he visto, coqueteando con el informante. Tan tarde. —respingo la nariz cual le estaba molestando. —Pero no me preocupa ya lo oíste de su propia boca.

—No lo digas. —suplico en lágrimas.

—Él no es capaz de amar ni a su propia sombra. Porque ni siquiera entiende lo que es un sentimiento. —renegó. —Es un infeliz, ignorante y egocéntrico patán que no puede ser amado.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Puedo hacerlo cambiar. —lloro entre un gritó feroz e impactante. Dejo anonadado a Nasaomi pero no fue por mucho cuando inclino la cabeza confundido luego rio un poco. Palmeándose la frente como si la chica hubiera contado la mejor broma de la tierra.

—Not my princess, you do not like you~—se mató de la risa, una sincera. Algo loca, la situación de hecho era causada por un total demente a causa de otro demente.

¿Qué le paso a Kida?

—Que yo no sé nada. He, Por favor, mi vida. —Arrastro las palabras con cierta ira reprimida. —Yo sé mucho del informante, del poco tiempo y la diferencia que tenemos tú y yo, he sabido indagar más en su vida privada. Aunque ni el mismo lo sepa.

—Tu no-Tu no —titubeó.

—Yo sí, Yo sí. —parodio su tono de voz mientras la veía temblar. —Basta ya, eso que importa, de todas formas estoy en la misma lista. —agito el cuchillo. —Izaya no va a cambiar por ti, ni por nadie.

—Y crees que lo hará contigo. —sonrió más calmada recordando lo dicho anteriormente por el cuervo, Kida no es capaz de matar a nadie. —No lo hará, Izaya no es gay.

Quedo mudo por unos segundos, unos tortuosos segundos.

—Eso ya lo sé. —respondió con rencor. —Pero…—sonrió finalmente. —Izaya tampoco es un necrofilico.

—Claro que no, no es un enfermo.

—Por eso mismo no puede amarte.

—Yo no estoy muerta. —quedo fría.

—Eso lo puedo arreglar yo. My princess.

No paso más de 5 segundos solo 5 segundos en que se movió del sitio. Por la sorpresa Saki choco contra los vidrios para su desgracia, se resbalo cortándose las manos con los cristales rotos. Fue tan rápido que no pudo moverse apretó sus caderas son sus piernas pero Saki le pateo la quijada, gateo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, estúpida idea porque era la manera más rápida de acorralar a una persona sintió las manos de Masaomi en su pie, se quitó el zapato para poder liberarse. Corrió por el pasillo para poder salir pero la puerta estaba con llave, ahora que recordaba a Kida le habían dado la llave de su casa estaba perdida, la única alternativa era el celular que olvido en la cocina. Con prisa encamino sin fijarse en nada más, escuchando el sonido de la sopa quemándose a agua hirviendo pero no importo. Busco, y busco pero no encontró.

—Buscabas esto. —mostro el celular rosa en sus manos. —Realmente eres escurridiza, lo serás también con Izaya.

—¡Cállate! —iba a tirarle cualquier cosa que se encontrase pero, de nada sirvió porque Kida la hizo resbalar por lo pies con un ligero movimiento de piernas de parte suya. Cayó al suelo mirando la luz del foco. No demoro ni un segundo cuando la sangre invadió su paladar, una puñalada en el pecho, falta de aire comenzó a respirar con dificultad. —Eres un caso. Cariño. —apuñalo dos veces más, pero al parecer no tenía buena puntería, subió el cuchillo ensangrentado recorriendo el estómago perforado y delineando su pecho hasta su garganta, veía su delicado rostro agonizando pidiendo clemencia pero no le importó, silencio su boca con su dedo calmándola como a un bebe, trazo la garganta y con fuerza corto su yugular, la sangre comenzó a salpicar a borbotones, ensuciando el rostro de Nasaomi que no parecía estar feliz ni triste por tal hazaña.

Vio como el aliento cesaba de sus femeninos labios, manteniendo los ojos abiertos, esos ojos malditos. Alzo el cuchillo y los perforo con furia, una vez en cada lado.

Paso unos minutos desde entonces. Observo su reloj y eran exactamente las 03:16 a.m de la mañana. Un ligero temblor se produjo en su cuerpo conteniendo el vómito al ver la sanguinaria escena de lo que tenía al frente suyo.

Que acababa de suceder…estaba confundido. El creía estar aun en Ikekuburo. De pronto había olvidado todo, algo bloqueo sus memorias impidiéndole razonar, estaba recontra asustado y se alejó del cuerpo.

—Así que fui Yo. —Exhalo. —Todo, todo es por mi culpa. De nuevo.

Entre los estantes comenzó a tirar diestra a siniestra las cosas, buscando algo en específico: Fósforos y gasolina. Después de desordenar todo en la cocina, echo todo líquido de la botella de gasolina al suelo escurriéndola por todos lados, saco un palillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió de inmediato.

Estaba demente. Tenía miedo, bastante miedo.

—Iniciar un incendio no es la solución a un asesinato. Kida-kun. —De pronto apago el fuego con su manos quemándose en el acto.

Sus labios quedaron abiertos, al oír esa tan reconocida voz. Su columna se estremeció, impotencia era impotencia de ser descubierto.

—Cuanto tiempo. —se quedó casi mudo pero aun así pudo hablar. —Has estado aquí.

—Ya eso no importa mucho. De todas formas lo que tenía pensado hacer ya no tiene ningún sentido con esta niña muerta. Kida, dame la cara. —ordenó.

—No. —susurro bajito, sus ojos brillaron de tristeza, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse como cascadas.

—Bien, no me des la cara. Yo la mirare. —se acercó al muchacho pisando el cadáver de la mujer, sin alguna especie de tacto. Sacudió el cuerpo de chico pero este se resistió hasta que logro hacer que su cuerpo volteara, apoyo las manos en sus hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos que rebeldes se resistían a llorar ante su merced…

—Todo esto por tu culpa. —masculló con desprecio. —Por lo que causas en mí. Paranoia.

Izaya ignorando ese comentario toco la frente del muchacho que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Suspiro irritado al ver el joven decayendo poco a poco, lo acerco a su pecho y lo cubrió con el calor de su cuerpo.

—Te detesto. —gimió entre sus brazos.

—Claro Kida, lo que digas. —Ocultó el rostro del menor, mientras con su otro mano libre sacaba su teléfono móvil, busco entre su lista de contactos a Shinra.

—_Izaya que demonios quieres a estas horas de la noche._ _—se escuchaba detrás del teléfono una voz perezosa._

—_Nada grave, solo quiero que me ayudes en una pequeña cosita._ _—coreó entonando su modestas sinfonía infantil de siempre._

—_Habla rápido no ves que interrumpes el sueño de los demás._

—_Tú sabes lo mucho que mi importa tu sueño de belleza, Shinra~—se carcajeo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Kida._

—_Déjate de bromas, joder_

—_Celty está contigo._ _—le silbo despacio por el móvil._

—_Si, pero y eso que. Vamos Izaya, Shizuo te trono los huesos, otra vez oh que~_

—_Ha, nada de eso. Solo quiero que me ayudes a cubrir un asesinato eso es todo._

—Oh, un asesinato. Pero que carajos te pasa Izaya. —Sus oídos zumbaron al oír los gritos del médico, se burlaría pero no era momento para esas cosas con toda esa sangre mezclándose en su ropa. —Izaya esto es demasiado.

—Te veo en una hora mi queridísimo amigo.

Cuelga.

—Que has hecho kida. —se burló, mientras guardaba el celular. El chico se desmayó en sus hombros, se arrincono un poco para caer al suelo sin despertar a Kida. —Me vas a causar muchos problemas. —miró a Saki en el suelo y se burló. —Lo vez, no siento nada, incluso tu muerte no me afecta. —suspiró. —Esto me va causar muchos problemas, podría simplemente dejarte tirado en el suelo, pero por alguna razón me dejaste intrigado. —acaricia lentamente las fibras de su cabello. —Por ahora, quisiera entender tus emociones, tal vez entienda así porque mis amados humanos caen en el amor. Obsesión lacrimosa. —susurró. —Tiene el sentimiento de Mozart, que cosas digo. Estoy hablando solo. —se carcajea. —El amor es peligroso puedes llegar a perder la cordura. Cosas así solo se aprenden una sola vez. —se carcajea. —Que sucederá más adelante.

**La tragedia aún no termina…**


	2. Pajaro enjaulado

**Atte: **Joichiro Kanra

**Pájaro enjaulado**

**P**orque lo hice.

**M**e desconozco**.**

**¿Mate a mi novia?**

**Por** un Demonio.

Despertó con la garganta atascada. Eran nauseas que de repente su paladar produjo de aquella sensación degradante, del sabor amargo que saboreaba de la punta de su lengua y el zumbido similar al aleteó de una abeja producirse con intensidad en su cabeza. Cuando intentó levantarse un poco observo los objetos moverse de un lado para otro, unos pequeños mareos sucumbieron apenas movió la cabeza para un lado, una sensación desagradable dio el mensaje a su estómago para que diera la cara fuera de la cama hacia el piso de inmediato, ya que no dudaría en expulsar toda la comida de la semana. Y lo hizo, vomito en el piso de alguien, de quien sea que haya sido su recamara pediría perdón por ensuciarla de esa manera.

Inspecciono el cuarto y como era de esperarse no era su habitación. Tal vez…pensó cuando de reojo vio el ropero. De madera fina por lo que veía. Con las puertas ligeramente abiertas podía darse cuenta muy bien de la habitación de quien estaba. Quien más usaría esa clase de chaqueta con pelusitas. Un hombre normal en su sano juicio podría tener gustos tan exóticos como los del ropero. Sin olvidar, el olor del cuarto perfumado, dejando de lado que acababa de expulsar su comida, en la mesita de noche en el cual había perfumes de minucioso olor, muy agradable por cierto. Justo era ese, el aroma que el informante desprendía casi las 24 horas del día.

Se tocó la frente al notar que tenía fiebre, y justo al voltear un poco el cuello, en un silla vio su ropa mojada, bueno ya no tan mojada. Tenía puesto…una, una pijama azul, del informante por el olor.

Rezaba por un vez en su vida que Izaya no le hubiera cambiado de ropa, y estaba seguro de que era de esa forma porque Izaya no era de tocar a otro ser humano por más que dijera que amaba a todo los seres humanos ese hombre era muy minucioso con la limpieza, y sabía que tenía misofobia, había visto sus expedientes, como lo hizo…pues ¡Que les importa!

Intento levantarse y lo logro no es como si no pudiera caminar por tener un poco de fiebre solo que tenía un poco de miedo de que sus pies no se movieran.

Había desordenado la cama del informante era muy cómodo que deseaba volver a tirarse en ella pero recordaba que era de Izaya. Inspecciono un poco la habitación, que era todo un lujo por donde lo vieras, nunca había entrado a su casa aunque probablemente no sea su habitación. Pero sus ropas estaban colgadas y su pantuflas azules. Reviso los cajones y por lo visto así era como una fila de celulares de diferentes marcas en el segundo cajón habían navajas…

Ese hombre no ocultaba su cosas con cerro de golpe no quería ver más armas, pero luego se dio cuenta de las pistola sobre la repisa, un revolver negro con las balas para fuera…he sí que estaba bien equipado, debería tener miedo de todo eso si habláramos de su amigo Ryuugamine pero con Izaya se esperaba muchas cosas y no se sorprendería de ver algún cadáver–Diablos que-que estoy pensando. –Se sentó nuevamente en la cama. —mate a un persona, debería sentirme mal…pero por-que –se cubría la boca aguantándose las ganas de burlarse del asunto, le enfermaba sentirse tan bien.

–Debería haberme quedado en casa ayer. No hubiera pasado nada…–quería llorar pero no lo hizo solo dio una larga inhalación y se echó para atrás en el suave colchón…acurrucándose entre la sabanas, observando la luz relampagueante de las cortinas, lo molesto que era saber que pronto estarías en la cárcel le causaba temblores…luego pensaba que Izaya tenía planeado algo, era demasiado extraño que lo hubiera llevado a su casa. Se levantó de nuevo y fue directo a coger su ropa, el cuarto no tenía ningún baño dentro así que tenía que salir a buscarlo. No era muy grande su casa solo caminaba cuatro pasos por el pasillo y llegaba a su sala…el baño estaba a su costado un pie antes de salir a la sala. No había nadie, así que estaría más cómodo y se daría un baño, colgó su ropa en la barrita que sostenía la cortina, una tolla que estaba en el baño ya…todo bien.

Abrió la llave y se estremeció con el agua helada y que helada estaba todo su cuerpo tembleteo, odiaba el agua fría, diviso el interruptor para dar un cambio más cómodo para él. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo se pregunta quien lo había bañado porque recordaba que todo su cuerpo estaba bañado con la sangre de Saki aun recordaba el escalofriante escenario que el mismo produjo. Se abrazó así mismo al recordarlo culpable, lo disfruto tanto que juraba que no tendría perdón de Dios en lo absoluto seria perdonado iría directamente al infierno porque simplemente no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Cuando sostuvo el cuchillo, cuando se lo apuñalo en el pecho cuando…cuando…–Rayos, ¡Rayos!...!Demonios¡–golpeo con el puño el liso muro que dolió a muerte, agito la mano para ver el rojo de sus nudillos, no estaba hecho para los puños.

Las lágrimas volvían a despender de sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua caliente, con frustración salpicaba el agua mientras se lavaba el cuerpo con cierta brusquedad, rasgándose con las uñas la carne de la cara, quería desprenderse de ese recuerdo que le recorría la mente, ese deseo que tenía que tenía cuando la mato. – Izaya es mío. –se mordió los labios con fuerza. –¡Mío! –gritó agitado, entonces con fuerza cambio el interruptor para que el agua corriera helada se sentó arrinconado debajo de la regadera para mojarse la cabeza se quedó ahí aproximadamente una hora hasta que escuchó voces, la puerta cerrarse. Si eran dos voces….

–Bien Izaya. Ya que todo según tú está solucionado…

–Shinra, Shinra. Por favor –llamo esa suave vocecilla pretensiosa. –Todo está bien. No hay nada que preocuparse, nadie sabrá nada.

–Las mentiras tienen patas cortas. –contradijo.

–Yo les subo a un cuatro por cuatro para que puedan andar mejor ¿Qué dices? –

– ¡Te tomas todo a la ligera por-por un niño!

–No es solo por un niño, es por Kida.

–A qué quieres jugar. Después de lo que me hiciste hacer, creo que ya estoy muy implicado.

–Es un juego. –escuchó su risa desde la sala. –Quiero a Kida.

Se levantó apresurado para cerrar la llave, estaba nervioso. Cuando iba sacar sus cosas había algo que lo hizo caer y jalo su ropa hacia la ducha, y el agua aun corría así que todo se mojó…– ¡No puede ser! –se tapó la boca. Tenía algunas marcas de sus uñas en la cara, se había hecho costras…. –Dios…Dios sálveme de esta– intento salir pero se cayó de nuevo.

–Que rayos. –dijo Shinra al escuchar el ruido del baño. – ¿Eres Kida? –llamo curioso al oír los ruidos del joven, luego escuchó gemidos. – ¡Estas bien! –menciono preocupado. Luego frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta. – ¡Izaya sal de la maldita cocina! – se dirigió al hombre que estaba buscando algo de comer en el refrigerador. –Lo has escuchado ¿verdad? –se cruzó de brazos al mirarlo con un pequeño aperitivo en la mano y comiendo muy despreocupado. –Ha veces uno desea realmente matarte. –suelta un risa furiosa. Izaya sonríe de lado ante tal acción mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba Kida. –Ha estado usando mi baño sin mi permiso. –sonríe ligeramente. –Tú sabes cuánto…

–Ya lo sé. Pero que querías que hiciera, que lo encerrara en tú cuarto con llave. –observa como Izaya inclina la cabeza a un lado mirándolo intuitivamente. –Por Celty eres un loco sin remedio, incluso si fuera claustrofóbico.

–Por supuesto. –afirmo, terminándose el aperitivo. –Odio que otra gente se meta a mi baño. Pero lo dejare pasar por la situación. –se ríe. –Sácale…yo me voy a mi cuarto.

–Bien. –suspiró.

Corrió enseguida para abrir la puerta con la copia de la llave del baño que le había dado Orihara, bueno con los chillidos dentro del baño le parecía algo preocupante. Cuando abrió la puerta arrugo un poco la cara al ver todo hecho un desastre, más por ver la reacción de Izaya al ver su baño hecho una laguna. Ahí lo encontró al pobre chico al lado del wáter, más mojado que nunca y auch.

–Que te hiciste en la cara. –se acomodó los lentes al ver todo su rostro rasguñado así no estaba cuando lo dejo. –Kida Oi, reacciona. –se acercó entre lo mojado para acercarse al menor, le puso la mano en la frente y ahí la respuesta más fiebre que antes. –Kida porque rayos te bañaste con agua fría. Cuanto tiempo…

–Una hora. –respondió avergonzado. –Se me había olvidado calcular…–tosió un poco, su garganta ardía. Miraba a Shinra con algo de pena. –Mi ropa se ha mojado lo lamento, debió costarte quitármelo…–se tapó la boca al decir eso.

–Oh no. Yo no te quite nada esa fue Celty que me ayudo un poco en esa parte. –le toco la frente y lo acerco un poco para darle un poco de su calor. –Kida si realmente quieres salir de esta jaula debes dejar de hace esto.

–Jaula. –repitió confundido. –he...

–Sabes de quien es esta casa. Entiendes ¿no?

–Ha claro. Quiero salir de aquí. –agacho la cabeza. –Oye…Izaya fue a su cuarto. –menciono dudoso.

–Eh creo, porque lo…

Escuchó un golpe que provenía de aquella habitación. – ¡Al carajo me han vomitado el cuarto! ¡Shinra!–se escuchó de cierta distancia lo cual provocó que el medico se burlara, se había caído en vomito. Pues bien que se lo merece el cotilla de Izaya. Vio de reojo al menor que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

–Sabes que Izaya es misofóbico.

–Lamentablemente sí. –se tapó el rostro con las manos.

–No te preocupes así se pone con la más mínima mugre de su zapato. Por eso le receto pastillas. Así que acompáñame porque se va poner peor si mira el baño. –se burla estruendosamente eso hace sentir un poco incómodo al rubio.

Terminaron todos con caras largas en la sala bueno no todos solo Izaya estaba con un pésimo humor y la ropa toda vomitada al costado de kida estaba Shinra regalándole un abrazo mientras se reía entre dientes de la cara de Orihara y Celty que llego minutos después estaba junto a Izaya pero no tan cerca. No habían dicho nada por muchas horas solo estaban mirándose las caras mientras el pobre chico estaba con una toalla en el cuerpo.

La jinete escribía algo en su PDA que iba dirigido a Izaya según veía porque estaba viendo con meticulosidad que decirle tampoco sabía que Celty lo había ayudado y se había ido a compar comida, si hubiera sabido no se hubiera movido del cuarto. Mientras tanto miraba a los alrededores de la decorada casa hasta que por fin Celty le dijo algo cuando le toco del hombro, al parecer lo que dijo le hizo destensarse para responder con una sonrisa de esas que siempre ponía. Cualquiera diría está planeando algo pero Kida sabía que era una sonrisa de fachada, así sonríe cuando va a mentir.

—Bien kida no estoy molesto porque haya vomito en mi cuarto. —exclamo relajado mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá. —necesitaba ya lustrar mi piso desde hace tiempo así que me has hecho un favor, así que tampoco tengo nada contra el baño mojado a decir verdad tenía que cambiar el interruptor que quemaste por lo que no hay problemas. —se ríe. — Pero bueno Kida como has dormido después de lo de anoche. —eso fue cruel porque lo dijo con muchas intenciones, celty furiosamente comenzó a escribir en su PDA y no era necesario que lo llamará el volteo la cabeza al artefacto suponiendo que diría algo.

[No tienes tacto con lo que dices qué clase de ayuda ofreces cuando hablas así. Deja de molestarte por idioteces como esas que el chico ya se dio cuenta]

También se había dado cuenta de lo que había escrito porque lo inclino en la posición en la que Izaya se encontraba sentado y miraba de reojo, la risa de Izaya con su Bla,Bla,Bla. Ya sabía de sus indirectas así que no se sentía mal por ellas.

—Porque Celty. Si el la mato. Es por algo ¿no crees? y no creo que sienta nada más. Si la mato de esa forma.

Y tenía razón nuevamente. Esta vez Shinra interfirió.

—Izaya, te has hecho responsable del asesinato por lo que tus comentarios están demás. Y me metiste. —se burló. —ha Celty. —señalo. —Por él…—lo abrazo seguidamente. — Lo siento Nasaomi pero ya debes saberlo. —le revolvió lo cabellos cual le irrito un poco, era como si no importara mucho aunque la realidad era que en verdad era un gran problema, sobre todo que el único responsable era nada más que él: Nasomi, Kida.

—Eres un buen amigo por eso. Pero ya está hecho no ¿Kida?

—Ha…sí. —respondió incómodo, removiéndose en sillón. —No me…van a meter preso.

—No. —aclaró Izaya.

—tal vez. —respondió Shinra.

— [Sí] —mostro Celty.

Kida se quedó con la boca abierta ligeramente. Vio como Izaya curioseaba el PDA. —Oh Celty que negativa eres.

— [Solo soy honesta. No es por dármelas de mala con Kida. Lo siento por cierto']

Estaba discutiendo en su cara sobre el asunto. Era extraño verlo de esta perspectiva porque bueno él siempre ha sido un peón en las manos de Orihara era como estar en el lugar de una persona como….¿Shizuo? Shizuo cuando esta lastimado y va a al departamento de Shinra, él una que otra vez acompaño a Izaya con Saki a ese departamento y esa sensación solo era cuando estaban ellos cuatro no era parte de tal discusión, pero ahora él estaba en el sillón no de Shinra sino de Izaya.

—Oigan. —llamo, pero nadie hizo caso. — ¡Oigan! —se paró con la intención de decir algo pero se tropezó con sus propios pies.

—Oh se cayó. —menciono Izaya con diferencia. —Por cierto tienes hambre. —lo miro en el suelo, murmuro algo como que si quiero un poco de curry, si mire tu alacena murmuro. —Bien, Celty acompáñame Shinra le va hacer el interrogatorio.

— ¿Interrogatorio? —miró directamente el rostro del informante que se acercó para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Sí, quiero saber porque mataste a Saki. —se alejó hacia el marco de la cocina. —Mera curiosidad de que pensabas.

—´Tú ya lo sabes. —se mordió con fuerza los labios mientras Shinra le ayudaba a levantarse.

—No es suficiente. —se burló y desapareció en la cocina.

— [No te preocupes así se pone cuando ensucian su habitación]

—Ha si eso lo sé. —Susurro.

—Entonces empezamos Kida-kun~—le miró con cierta emoción el médico. —No te asustes solo será algunas preguntas.

En algunos segundos que le dio tiempo para cambiarse en la habitación de Izaya, regreso a la sala con algunos platos en la mesa Izaya estaba comiendo en el sofá, mirando hacia la televisión y viendo Watamote, Izaya viendo anime que gracioso quería reírse pero no podía le dolía la garganta. Había un silla, tres sillas en una estaba Celty y al otro extremo esta Shinra. La mía estaba junto a la del jinete y el curry olía esplendido.

—Y ¿Por qué? Porque la mataste. —escupió de una vez la preguntas haciéndole escupir el curry.

—No sé. —dijo sin motivo alguno.

— ¿estás seguro? No tuviste alguna…Celty …Izaya pueden salir un rato. —la dullahan salió por la puerta trasera, y el informante se levantó para recoger su chaqueta y este hombre con un juego bajo la manga se acercó al costado de Nasaomi, sorprendentemente le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salirse carcajeando por la puerta principal.

—Maldito Izaya—se tocó las mejillas, está poniéndose rojo. Ese dato fue apuntado en la libreta del médico. —Oye esto no lo va saber Izaya ¿Verdad?

—Que estás enamorado de él. Lo sabe muy bien. —corto. Esto le apeno más que antes. —te recomiendo no ilusionarte por eso, Izaya solo quiere experimentar contigo.

— ¿Experimentar?—´preguntó curioso.

—Suponemos que…. —apoyo sus manos en las mesas. —sufres de una enfermedad maníaco-depresiva, o de bipolaridad como lo quieras llamar estas en el polo maniaco, bueno puede ser eso o que sufras de múltiples personalidades ósea que sea esquizofrénico. —se quedó mudo, acaba de decirle que estaba enfermo.

—Izaya quiere burlarse de mí. —se mordió los labios.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes. —le dijo serio. —hemos visto tus historiales desde anoche y prácticamente te hemos borrado de la escena del crimen, y hemos hablado con tus amigos. Pero ahora solo son rumores los que hablan por ti.

—Que rayos vieron—tartamudeó al pensar en que Izaya se atrevió a meterse en su vida privada. —no…

—si Kida. El Historial de tu madre. No sabemos cuál de los historiales médicos es fiable porque se ve que hubo problemas con tu madre ¿verdad?

—Estoy enfermo. —repitió.

—No lo sabemos para eso es el interrogatorio.

—Que es lo que Izaya quiere. — se pegó en la mesa cubriéndose de la vergüenza.

—Lamento que sea así. —le acaricio la cabeza. —Pero así son las cosas.

—Lo peor de esto Shinra es que—le tembló la voz. —es que no estoy en contra de su juego.

— ¿he?

—Si Shinra—comenzó a reírse de la nada. — soy un masoquista.

**Next…**

**Interrogatorio y el juego del Cuervo.**


End file.
